love really sucks part 1
by xxEmmettxxx
Summary: The first part of my twilight story. Enjoy!


"Hey,dad I just got off the plane",I told my father.

"thank you for calling I was beginning to worry." "Dad, I just got in take a pill",I replyed annoyed.

I am fourteen but by the way he treated me you wouldn't know it. O, by the way my name is Alexandra Goodwin but everyone calls me Alex. I was born and raised in Spring Field, Massachusetts. I guess thats why i'm so upset about leaving. I mean when you spend fourteen years in one place you're bound to be upset when you're forced away. To have to leave behind you're friends and family to have to go to a new school in the middle of you're freshman year of highschool. A school were everyones grown up togeather and they all know eachothers names.

These are just a few of the things my "charming" parents didn't think through before sending me to this hell whole.

"Anyways I really should get going, don't want to worry Bella." "Ok hun, just don't forget to tell Charlie me and you're mum say hi," "Hockey Dokey",I said before hanging up the phone. The plan was that after I got off the phone with my dad, I was to find Bella and her alleged(sp*) boyfriend, so they could bring me to Charlies.

I looked for them for about a minute before deciding to take a break at Ben and Jerrys,in the food court of the airport. I was almost done with my ice cream when I saw someone who looked familiar.

I figured it was just my imagination so I got up to throw my ice cream out.

"Alexandra...Alexandra Goodwin is that you?" I turned around to face my childhood crush.

"Robby", I shrieked as I jumped into his arms giving him a big hug. "O my god Rob I haven't seen you in years you look so different."

"Well, I hope thats a good thing", he chuckled.

"O it is", I laughed

"But look at you you're practically a women now."

"Nah not really."

Are conversation was cut short by Bella a few feet away from us with the most attractive man i've ever seen.

"Alex", she yelled "were have you been, i've been looking all over for you. I was..."

"Ok chillax dude I was just talking to Robby", I "calmly" stated.

Bella turned around to face Rob. "Well thank you for looking after my cousin but unfortunatly we have to be leaving",she said grabbing my arm and turning me around to go.

"up yours", I whispered unaudibly. Apparently Bellas boyfriend heard me because when I said it a smirk appeared on his face.

In the car I had to sit in the back because Bella just had to sit with her boyfriend.

"So you're names Alexandra right?",he asked me.

"Alex..whats it to you?", I asked glaring at him.

"My names Edward", he said ignoring my tone completely. I actually surprised myself by smiling.

"thats so weird,thats my brother and dads name."

"thats cool", he said to me like I was a little kid showing him how I count to five.

"yah whatever", I said under my breathe going back to hating him.

When I got home I ran in the house to see Charlie. I loved Charlie, he was the only person who didn't treat me like a three year old. When I saw him I instantly smiled from ear to ear and gave him a huge hug.

"I've missed you so much", I squelled as I hugged him.

"I wish I got that reaction", Bella plainly stated as she walked in her boyfriend no longer by her side. I pulled away from the hug to glare at Bella.

"Whatever", I said walking towards the stairs.

"So were do I sleep?", I asked yawning.

"in Bellas room"

"no way!", we both complained at the same time.

"yes way, you girls are cousins I think its about time you start acting like it", Charlie said parentally. Bella and I mumbled under our breathe as we marched up to "our" room.

"I call left", I yelled as I jumped onto the left side of her bed.

"no, you call floor", she said emotionless.

"But can't we just share you heard what uncle Charlie said we've gotta start acting like cousins", I said batting my eye lashes.

"no and thats final", she snarled in my direction.

"Fine be a bitch", I whispered so she couldn't hear while I grabbed some spare pillow and blankets from the closet. I set up my makeshift bed, put on my victoria secrets pjs, put my hair into a low ponytail, took off my makeup, and got settled in for the night.

"night Bella", I said sarcastically

"night Alex", she said back.

"hope you die in you're sleep", I said to myself before closing my eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

Edwards POV:

"Carlisle we need to talk...alone", I said looking at Emmet who was looking at me eagerly.

"Ok come into my office", he said seriously.

"So son what seems to be the problem."

"I have a problem involving Bellas cousin that just moved in and I think theres something you're not telling ..."


End file.
